stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Starbase 55
| class = starbase | image2 = }} Starbase 55 was a Federation starbase in the 24th century. ( , ) History In 2361, Starbase 55 was attacked by Tzenkethi forces where Doctor Rebecca Emmanuelli was taken prisoner. ( ) Three years later, with the station under the commanded of Commodore Bill Marafe, the , on a stopover, was ordered to bring personnel from the starbase to the . ( ) In 2369, the set course for Starbase 55 after the discovery of the Dyson sphere. ( ) During the 2370s, Starbase 55 contained the offices of Elena and Nelkast, who regulated missions, along with the offices of Admiral Theseus and Admiral Cloud. Its attached starships were the and, later, the . Task Force Epsilon was also directed from here. ("Particle Mechanics", "Into Harshness") In 2374, Admiral Theseus was on Starbase 55, with Admiral Cloud, watching a data-feed of the Dominion attack in the Tiloniam system. It was there he decided it was time to launch the , and when doing so, had two Starfleet security officers apprehend Cloud to have his memory of their meeting together erased. ("The Tiloniam System", " ") In the same year, Captain Aeris and Captain Cid met with Admiral Cloud on Starbase 55 to report on the emergence of an escaped group of Maquis who were able to rally up the Hunters from the Gamma Quadrant and build an attack force in Sector 309. ("Cookies") When the Phoenix-X was pushed into ultra-transwarp, in the Gamma Quadrant, Cid, on Starbase 55, reported to an upset Cloud that, through report from Deep Space 9, outposts in the Gamma Quadrant had lost sensors on the Phoenix-X. ("Crash Bandicoots") In 2375, in the aftermath of defeating a surprise Dominion attack in the Flortarios sector, Kayl reported that the participants and were headed back to Starbase 55. ("The Bajoran Trove") After an attack by the generational starship Gelomira, near Saturn, Captain Iviok, aboard the USS Phoenix-X, after having witnessed a weapon which caused searing pain to humans, ordered the ship to warp to Starbase 55. ("Bio Level 4") Cid was present with Theseus, aboard Starbase 55, when the Phoenix-X docked. Theseus analogized the Phoenix-X to being his "guinea pigs". There, Captain Daniel received a mission from Theseus to infiltrate Breen space and find the Xen symbiont. While at the Starbase, Night Gotens forgot Starbase 55's shield configurations, which he would later remember while on the mission. ("Guinea Pigs") In 2376, Admiral Theseus held a welcoming celebration for the Gordarions, on the station, after they were accepted into membership with the Federation. Meanwhile, Commander Avery, upon inspection of the Phoenix-X, relieved the crew of it and ordered the ship back to Starbase 55. Upon arrival and disembarking, Night Gotens commented to Avery that he would do something about it. Two months later, Avery visited Theseus' office, in search of him, for answers on how to respond to Gotens' constant requests to find out what happened to the now missing Captain Daniel. When the came under attack by a Gordarion egg ship, Captain Aeris and Gotens escaped on a runabout and went back to Starbase 55. Upon arrival, Aeris and Gotens confronted Avery on his false-relieving of the Phoenix-X and discovered he and Doctor Steve were running medical experiments on Daniel and Shane in a secret room on the station. Gotens then took action to release them and the group set off from the Starbase to Bolian Outpost 3 to investigate the situation. There, they found Captain Cid, recovering from an attack by Gordarions, admitting that his work with Theseus on Starbase 55 led to him giving Avery more power than necessary. After recovering the Phoenix-X, putting a stop to the Gordarion's plans of experimenting on citizens of the Federation, and saving Theseus, Theseus tried ordering a defiant Commander Gotens back to Starbase 55, who, instead piloted the Phoenix-X into a self-destructing Gordarion space city to save a captured Aeris and Lieutenant Kayl. A week later, the Phoenix-X was reinstated and it decloaked at Starbase 55 where a reception for the crew was being held. ("Experimentalism") When the Phoenix-X discovered an asteroid of rare isatonic crystal, Daniel hastily ordered its mining and a return to Starbase 55 before realizing he had a previous mission. ("Christmas Special") In 2377, when the Phoenix-X was taken over by the Boosti, Lieutenant Commander Armond contacted Theseus at Starbase 55 to report. Before Theseus could finish his orders to destroy them, the transmission was cut off. When the threat was eventually neutralized by the destruction of Kina 4, Armond hailed Starbase 55 again to report. (" ") After an involved time-travel situation and a test run of the , Theseus hailed the Phoenix-X from Starbase 55 for a report. ("Secret Shuttles, Part IV") When the Phoenix-X was sent to investigate the planet Morcas, Armond was ordered to hail Starbase 55 to report. Soon, robot starships decloaked and opened fire on the Phoenix-X, prompting Daniel to hail Admiral Cloud at Starbase 55 to request reinforcements. ("The Invisible Enemy") Attached starships * * Fleets: *''Task Force Epsilon'' Appendices See also 00055 Category:Star Trek: Phoenix-X (space stations)